Le son d'une porte qui claque
by Am'die-Black
Summary: Pensées d'Orion face au départ de Sirius. Orion est empli de remords. Et surtout, de honte. Une honte insoutenable qui le submerge.


Il n'avait plus les mots pour décrire le vide qu'il ressentait.

L'abîme dans lequel il avait plongé était trop profond.

Tout était fade.

Et la honte nouait ses entrailles.

Il n'y avait plus que ce sentiment qui le tenaillait. De la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à ses cheveux, elle s'insinuait.

Venimeuse.

Impardonnable.

Insoutenable.

Il avait laissé le pire se dérouler sous son propre toit.

Le pire.

La violence envers un enfant.

Envers son enfant.

Son garçon.

Son aîné.

Son Sirius.

Il avait gardé le silence.

Il était resté sans agir.

Jamais.

Il avait comme fermé les paupières.

Il avait refusé de voir.

Il s'était volontairement rendu aveugle.

Il s'était enfermé dans une bulle d'ignorance.

Une bulle confortable.

Mais odieuse.

D'abord, il avait ignoré les insultes.

Après tout, il n'y avait là que des mots.

De simples mots.

Elle ne les pensait pas réellement.

Sirius était intelligent.

Il comprendrait.

En plus, il ne cessait de les provoquer.

Ses colères de mère.

Volontairement.

Peut-être donc y avait-il une part de punition méritée ?

Le bénéfice du doute.

Provocateur, il l'était.

Insolent, il l'était davantage encore.

Elle justifiait.

Il fallait l'éduquer.

Le cadrer.

Elle était la mère.

Elle avait sûrement raison.

Ensuite, il y avait eu un premier coup.

Une gifle.

Ça arrive.

C'est humain de perdre le contrôle parfois.

Surtout face à un adolescent.

Ils deviennent difficiles à ces âges.

Sirius était rempli de contestations et de revendications.

La gifle, ce n'est pas dramatique.

Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Sirius était intelligent.

Il comprendrait.

Il avait posé la main sur sa propre joue, pourtant.

Comme sonné.

Comme bouleversé.

Son regard s'était davantage assombri.

Peut-être qu'elle y était allée un peu trop fort ?

Ça passerait.

Elle ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès.

On devient facilement aveugle.

Orion l'avait compris désormais.

Parfois, il est plus simple de ne pas voir.

Cela est d'autant plus facile quand cela ne se produit que durant les vacances scolaires.

Son garçon grandissait loin d'eux.

Sirius faisait ses apprentissages seul.

Par son école, par ses connaissances.

Par ses observations.

Par ses expériences.

Sirius se construisait tout seul.

Et puis, il y avait eu les coups.

Les coups répétés.

S'en était suivi les sortilèges.

Le doloris.

Il allait sûrement trop loin.

Il répondait, s'acharnait.

Orion entendait, parfois.

Même s'il refusait de voir.

Il entendait le pire.

Il entendait les cris.

Les cris d'un enfant.

Les cris de son enfant.

Son garçon.

Son aîné.

Son Sirius.

Des cris de douleur.

Et sûrement des larmes.

Sirius était intelligent.

Sirius avait compris.

Sirius avait compris bien avant lui.

Qu'il ne s'agissait pas de colère d'une mère.

Ni d'éducation.

Ni de recadrage.

Personne n'avait jamais prononcé le mot.

Maltraitance.

Depuis des jours, pourtant, il résonnait dans sa tête.

Depuis des jours.

Parce Sirius était intelligent.

Parce que Sirius avait compris.

Il avait donc claqué la porte.

Vraiment claquée.

Vous avez en tête le son d'une porte qui claque ?

Ce n'est pas comme une porte qui se ferme.

On peut toujours rouvrir une porte simplement fermée.

Mais jamais une porte claquée.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Il l'avait laissée hurler dans son dos.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné.

Ni sur elle.

Encore moins sur moi.

Pas davantage sur Regulus.

Les témoins silencieux de son calvaire.

Les témoins honteux.

Mais est-ce que cela compte vraiment ?

D'être honteux ?

Nous avions été deux ombres silencieuses.

Deux ombres muettes.

Alors qu'il attendait une main.

Une simple main tendue.

Elle a hurlé toute son hystérie.

Et lui, il a passé la porte dans un rire.

Un rire de soulagement.

Un rire de liberté.

Et, sur le moment, j'eus l'impression d'entendre un aboiement.

Puis, la porte a claqué.

Je n'ai plus entendu que ce son.

Ce son qui semble résonner.

Encore et encore.

C'est terrible, le son d'une porte qui claque.


End file.
